Conventionally, there has been widely known a fuel supply device that discharges stored fuel sucked into a suction port toward the outside of a fuel tank by a pump unit inside the fuel tank. A device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which is such a fuel supply device, is provided with a suction filter so as to filter stored fuel and suck the filtered fuel into a suction port of a pump unit inside a fuel tank.
Specifically, in the device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the suction filter surrounds an internal space where the suction port is open. According to the suction filter as described above, the stored fuel passing toward the internal space is filtered and sucked into the suction port.